The Creation Wiki Movie
The Creation Wiki Movie was an official creation wiki movie created by Flaky The Waifu, who finally returned after his long hiatus. Cast * Jack DeSena as Chrome * Jennel-Slack Wilson as Sophie * Genosmura as Igor * Chaossy as himself * Flaky The Waifu as Cody * KingKool720 as himself * Onion Senpai as IA * Zombie407 as TBG1 * Weird "Al" Yankovic as Nova * Rob Paulson and Kate Winslett as the Corruption Monsters * Tom Kenny, Bill Murray and Dan Aykroyd as the Corruption Officer * Lewis Macleod as the Corruption Chief. * Susan Bennett as Google Maps. * Benjamin Diskin as PC Guy Eric, Hope, Codee, Unova, Scarlet and Carkle appear, but they do not speak. Transcript movie starts off with the gang doing a few things. After the scene ends, Chrome whistles "Don't Worry, Be Happy". "Forget this, we've gotta do something, this is boring." Chrome said. "Yeah, you have a point, but what TO do?" Igor asked. "There isn't anything to do around here, it's a Saturday." TGB1 said. "Saturdays mean anything can happen." Lemon said. "I have an idea." Cody said. to a car driving off. It crashes through a brickwall, the brickwall collapses, showing the title of the movie. "Woah! Are you sure this is the right road?" Sophie asked "Yes." Cody said. "This is one bumpy road though." Lemon said. "Well, what'd you expect? Roads are usually bumpy." Chaossy said. car crashes through a few buildings "Turn left, turn right, go straight." The GPS said. car approaches a huge ramp, and a really fast conveyor "Watch out!" TGB1 yelled. screams, as the car is sent to space. "Wait, is that a black hole?" Cody asked car gets launched into it, sending them into an alternate dimension. "Where are we?" Lemon asked "Well, we're obviously, wait, is that the ground? Well, time to scream." Cody said. screams, and then, when the car hits the ground, it shows an explosion. "OK, we done?" Sophie asked "Sure, probably." KingKool said. "OK, let's go. I wonder what's different from our universe." Igor said. "Corruption. That statement seems legit." TGB1 said. picks a flower. "These flowers look kinda weird." Sophie said. drops the flower on the ground, causing the corruption in the flower to corrupt the ground. A person walks on said ground, corrupting them and turning them into a corruption monster. "Oh god, we need to get out of here!" Chrome yelled. starts running, with the corruption rapidly spreading around them. "Watch your step, guys. You saw what happened to those freaks, right?" Igor yelled. "Yep." Cody said. the ground forms a circle of non corruption, and the corruption monsters surround the group. "Well, this is the end, wait, I have an idea. Chrome, do you have your sword?" TBG1 said. "Yes?" Chrome said. "OK, I'm gonna borrow it for a second." TBG1 said. takes Chrome's sword, and hits the ground and the corruption reverses, eventually going back to the flower. "Sorry, desperate times call for desperate measures." TBG1 said. "It's OK, let's get out of here." Chrome said. police appear. "I heard reports of you getting rid of corruption. That's what we have to use. Get in the damn slammer." A corruption police officer said. to the jail cell. "Oh damn, well that went horribly." Cody said. "It couldn't get worse, right?" Sophie said. the gang are forced to wear foot alarms, meaning if they try to escape, the alarm will sound. "Well, that's not that bad, it couldn't, for real, get worse." Sophie said appears "Well, well, if it isn't Chrome and the others. I guess it'd be a good chance to KILL YOU ALL, but I'm gonna hold out, because I'd like to see you try." Nova said. "I know, you have a plan, and I don't like it." Chrome said. "Oh, are you trying to find out something? Don't try! Those ankle things will sound the step you try to escape." Nova said. disappears "Well, at least it didn't go TOO bad." Igor said. "You definitely have a point. He could have killed us all." Cody said "Wait, that statement seems.. different. Whatever, I won't worry about it." Sophie said. "So, how are we going to get out of here?" IA asked. "Well, I see a vent, let's climb up to it!" Chaossy said. climbs into the vent, but suddenly, the vent cover breaks from underneath Sophie, causing her to fall, but she hangs on. The room she falls in is the office where the chief is. "Grab my hand." Chrome whispered. pulls Sophie up, but wakes up the chief. "Alert, Alert! There's a few idiots in the vent! Get in there and kick their ass!" The Chief said. few officers climb into the vent, but they're far behind. The gang eventually escape after a 30s like clip. "OK, I'm glad we're out of here, but wait, where are we?" Cody asked. "Ask Google Maps." Igor said. "OK, Goggle Maps, where are we? Wait, Goggle Maps, Oh my phone is loaded with viruses that slow it down and make it unusable. Son of a bi-" Cody said, before realizing he got his phone loaded with viruses. "OK, Google Maps. Where are we?" Cody asked. "OK, you're in Corruption City. The hugest city in the universe." Google Maps said. "How are we gonna get out of here if this place is THIS big?" Cody asked. "Well, simple, we'll find a way out, hopefully without.. Oh my god.. There are 10,000 officers out here. No wonder we were arrested on the spot." Chrome said "Well, you still have your sword, Chrome, maybe if we have it against the ground, the corruption won't come close to us." TGB1 said. "OK, good idea." Chrome said. seconds later after walking and attacking a few soldiers and preventing the corruption from reaching them, the next parts happen "Wait, so what now?" Cody asked "Oh look, the car's magically working despite being broken! How convenient." Chrome said car starts up, and it goes fast enough to make a wormhole, getting back to the City. "Well, that went kind of OK, but what now?" Sophie said. gang sees the city in total destruction, with the city on fire and buildings completely destroyed. "Oh my god." Igor said, as he was getting out of the car. appears and lifts the car with Telekinesis "Everyone, get out of the car!" Chrome yelled "Why are you doing this, Nova?" Sophie asked "Oh, simply because while you were gone, I went back here and with you gone, I wanted to destroy the city and get back at you for that incident.. Now you know how it feels." Nova said "Wait, what?" Chrome asked. few milliseconds later, Nova breaks the ground around everyone except Chrome, and makes it sink slowly into the earth "Look, Chrome, you gotta get rid of him. You gotta do something that'll get rid of him. I know Nova can't touch that sword, so you have to kill him! Go get him!" Cody said ground then sinks faster, and everyone screams as Chrome watches in horror. "Well, I guess it's just you and me.." Chrome said. "Well, now that your friends are probably dead, it's time for you to go down as well." Nova said. throws a few knives, all but one Chrome managed to dodge, where the last one managed to hit Chrome in the right arm. "Now, it's time to die." Nova said. manages to dodge the sinking portion of the ground, and then he sees his sword lying on the ground. "Aha!" Nova said, grabbing a sword. grabs his sword as well, and Nova attacks Chrome with his sword, but Chrome blocks it with his sword. Nova then tries again, but blocks Nova's sword again. "Stop missing and make this easy, will ya?" Nova asked. portal appears next to Chrome and Nova, which are sword fighting. They fall in, and fall into the Corruption World, while sword fighting, they hit the Corruption Guards with their swords. They eventually fall into Wonderfun, where they fight their Wonderfun counterparts. They fall into [[Lakeside City], where they swordfight in Eric's and PC Guy's house. They then finally fell into the Void, where the portal stopped working.] "Wait, stop! ... Dude, stop the music, stop." Chrome said. lowered his sword. "We don't have to fight. We can just forget that incident. What do you say?" Chrome said. saying that, Chrome puts his hand out. "Look, Chrome, I can't.. You do know the reason I'm this way, right? It's Scarlett. Let's get back to swordfighting for all eternity." Nova said. "No, look, I'm gonna go." Chrome said. portal pops back up, giving Chrome some time to jump into it and getting back to the normal world. "Oh, god. The city's normal!" Chrome said. gang climbs out of the hole to find Chrome at the top and go to the GoGang headquarters. "So.. what now?" Chrome asked "Let's do that again!" Cody said "NO." Everyone else said. brick wall appears, spelling out 'THE END' before collapsing. Reception This movie got positive reception, getting a 10/10 from Critt T. Ich, saying "This movie was dramatic, but had some good jokes and a good plot." Trivia * This is the first Proelium Dimension media where Cody doesn't like Nova. This was because the creator, Cody, was tired of being made fun of for infamously liking Nova. *Goggle Maps is a reference to the website Goggle.com, which would load your PC with viruses and make it unusable. *The animation changed drastically from CSoC to this movie. *When the camera pans over a top view of the destroyed city, a few buildings formed 73. *Despite being Chrome in this movie, in the sequel he is Trivance. He also acts like Trivance. *'Fourth Wall Break': When Chrome tells Nova to stop sword fighting and the music doesn't stop, he tells the music to stop, before it eventually does stop. References * When Chrome says "Not this again.." he references Finale. It's also referenced when Nova and Chrome say "that incident". * When Chrome whistles Don't Worry, Be Happy, which is a reference to the first episode of CSoC. * When Nova and Chrome fall into Lakeside City, which is itself a reference to Comedy World, PC Guy says his iconic catchphase: "Oh, the agony!" Ciphers and Codes * When the gang sit on the couch, a message written on the fridge in Clipei said "AVOID NOVA". * There's some graffiti when the gang escape the prison. It's also written in Clipei. It reads "HOPE WAS HERE". See also The Creation Wiki Movie 2Category:Movies